


Not sparkly

by killerweasel



Series: Not sparkly [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Martin's luck finally changed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not sparkly

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen _Angel_ , Lindsey McDonald is an evil lawyer who lost a hand fighting a hero. While he wasn't a vampire on the show, he's a vampire in this.

Title: Not sparkly  
Fandom: Angel/Cabin Pressure  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Martin Crieff  
Word Count: 1,202  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU after _Angel's Reunion_  
Summary: Has Martin's luck finally changed?  


**Not sparkly**

Martin was boggled by the size of his new flat. His own things barely filled half of his bedroom. The place came fully furnished and his flatmate, Lindsey, had made sure to stock the kitchen with various items Martin like to eat before he moved in. Martin nibbled on some crisps while watching crap telly on a television which wouldn’t have even fit in his old attic bedroom.

He could hear Lindsey moving around upstairs. The sound of the shower being turned on reached his ears. Before he even realized he was doing it, Martin’s fingers traced over the ragged scar on his throat. Martin closed his eyes as he thought about what had brought the two of them together.

Douglas had dragged Martin to some pub, insisting Martin needed to have more fun and excitement in his life. They’d only been in the pub for half an hour when a fight had broken out in a corner of the room. The next thing Martin knew, people and tables were sailing through the air as the fight spiraled out of control. He lost sight of Douglas when someone slammed into his back, knocking Martin to the ground. Martin ended up crawling on the floor, trying desperately to get out of the building.

He’d almost made it to the door when a very large man grabbed him by the arm. The man’s face had changed, revealing a monster lurking beneath the surface. Martin had never been so terrified in his entire life. He’d struggled to free himself, but the man’s grip was like iron. The man had pulled him closer, sinking his fangs deep into Martin’s throat. When Martin tried to scream, all that came out was a watery gurgle. He could feel the fangs tearing into his flesh, shredding it like paper.

Martin was getting weaker. The grip he had on the man’s arm loosened until he felt himself start to grow limp. Somehow he doubted this was the type of excitement Douglas had meant. Martin suddenly found himself covered in dust. It was in his hair, on his face, and sticking to the wound on his throat. The man was gone. The last thing Martin saw before he blacked out was a shorter man about his age holding a chair leg in his hand.

When Martin woke up, he found himself on his bed in his own attic room. He had no idea how he’d gotten home. He wasn’t sure which hurt more, his head or his throat. With a gasp, he brought his fingers to his throat. There were a couple layers of bandages covering the wound from the man in the pub. Martin blinked. That hadn’t been a man, had it? The laugh which escaped his lips made him flinch. It sounded half-crazed. Vampires weren’t real. They were just creatures in stories, in films, or on television. He’d been attacked by some deranged person who just thought he was a vampire. Yes, that was it.

Someone at the other end of the room cleared their throat, causing Martin to jump. He hadn’t even noticed he had company. It was the smaller man he’d seen at the pub. Martin gave the man a very small smile. “Did you bring me here?” He winced. Of course the man had brought him here. How else had he gotten home?

“You’re going to need to take it easy for a couple of days. He almost killed you, Martin.” The man crossed the room and leaned against the wall by the end of Martin’s bed. “By the way, I know your name because I used your wallet to figure out where you lived so I could make sure you got home safely.”

“Thank you.” Martin noticed a bottle of juice on the bed. He drank it slowly. As he drank, the pounding in his head began to fade. “And you are?”

“Lindsey McDonald.” As Lindsey stuck his left hand out, Martin noticed he kept his right in his jacket pocket. Lindsey followed Martin’s gaze and pulled his right arm free. Martin gasp when he saw the man was missing his right hand. “Old work injury.”

Lindsey focused on Martin’s throat. “You’re going to have a scar. I did the best I could patching you up, but he did a number on your skin. I gave you a bit of my blood to help with the healing process.”

Martin was thoroughly confused. “You gave me... what?”

“Oh, right.” When Lindsey’s face shifted, Martin made a very unmanly noise. Lindsey looked very similar to the man who had attacked him in the bar. He had golden eyes and fangs. “I’m a vampire too.”

Martin fainted.

The next time Martin woke up, he spotted a very sheepish Lindsey sitting on the floor by the bed. “Sorry about that. I guess I should have said something before I changed. You’ve never seen any of us before, have you?” Martin shook his head. “Yes, vampires are real. No, we don’t sparkle.” Lindsey made a face. “I hate that movie. We also can’t go out during the day. That’s why I’m still here. I’m trapped until the sun goes down. At least you don’t have any windows up here.”

“Why did you save me?” Martin bit his lip. “If you’re a vampire, why did you kill the other one?”

“It was the right thing to do. Besides, he’d hit me in the side of the head with a chair.” Lindsey tilted his head and Martin could see the faint outline of a bruise along his cheek. “Martin, if you don’t mind me saying, this place is rather... depressing.”

Martin blushed. “I can’t exactly afford to live somewhere else right now. It isn’t that bad.” He looked around. “Actually, it is.”

“I’m going to throw this out here. You can tell me no.” Lindsey leaned in closer. “I own a flat in London. I’m here on business a month and then I’m headed back to Los Angeles again. My flat will be empty until the next time I have to visit our London office. You are more than welcome to stay there.”

Martin’s mouth opened and closed a few times. It took him three tries to say anything at all. When words finally did come out of his throat it was more of a croak than anything else. “Why?”

Lindsey shrugged. “Why not? The place is fully paid for, including any utilities. It just seems wasteful for no one to live there the majority of the year.”

“Seriously?” Lindsey nodded. Martin wondered if there was some kind of a catch. Then he realized he didn’t care. If he didn’t have to pay any rent, he could actually use his ‘man with a van’ money to buy groceries and whatever else he wanted. A huge smile spread across his face. “How soon can I move in?”

\---

Douglas was amused by the whole thing. “So how is Sir’s sugar daddy vampire today?”

Martin blushed. He’d already told Douglas numerous times that it wasn’t like that, but Douglas ignored his protests because he knew it made Martin flustered. A wicked thought popped into his head. “He’s delicious, Douglas.” Douglas’ jaw dropped and Martin laughed.


End file.
